Percy's Wolf
by maiuayame
Summary: Percy Jackson has to go to another school but this time he moves to Forks, Washington with his uncle Charlie Swan and cousin Bella. Percy knows Washington is blocked off from monsters but what he wasn't told is the Greeks weren't the only myths that were real. Set before TLH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so Pjo crossover request, multi-chapter (when you get to the end that is sort of obvious) Umm that's it for my little comments…I think…**

**Warnings: Slash later, language, sex, some violence **

**Song inspiration: …..**

**I didn't listen to music but, the Steve Wilkos show was on in the background.**

Percy Jackson was in Forks, Washington.

Why was he in a place named after an eating utensil in another state?

Because he was there to go….to school.

Now, let's backtrack a few weeks ago and make a long story short, Pecy's old school closed down from insufficient funds and Paul was made principal of a school Percy had already been kicked out of, Percy's mom didn't know what to really do until she went to a family reunion and saw her half-brother, Charlie Swan. They hadn't talked in a while because Charlie was usually busy and she was almost always busy with work or Percy but they were both really close and the lack of conversation didn't change anything. Charlie was telling her about how his daughter had moved in with him since her mom moved to Florida and when Sally told him about Percy and his lack of a school (leaving out the part of about ancient Greek monsters) he said he was more than welcomed to stay with him and go to school with Bella. Sally didn't see any harm in trying and agreed, besides Poseidon had told her that Washington would be clear of monsters. He made no promises however, that gods might not drop in from time to time just to mess with the son of Poseidon.

Percy took the arrangement pretty good saying it was fine so long as he could go to camp on the summer of course.

After that was dealt with Poseidon gave Percy another birthday present, a royal blue convertible BMW that would be waiting for him at the airport. Percy would be flying to Seattle, after ten hours of Poseidon making deals with Zeus so his son could go to school and finally using blackmail.

It took a bit of bribery to get Percy on the plane but he eventually got on and calmed down.

And from there we are bought to Forks, Washington with Percy at Charlie's door with two full duffle bags.

Percy knocked on the door and grinned as his uncle opened the door, "Hi uncle Charlie."

"Hey Percy , it's great to see you, last time I saw you, barely came to my knee now…look at you you're mom said you'd gotten bigger but she ain't say how much."

Percy laughed, "yeah the camp I go to in the summer, it's fun but like a boot camp so…"

"Oh yeah she mentioned the camp, said it was run by you're dad's family," Charlie took one of Percy's bags and walked him upstairs to show him his room.

"Yeah I get to meet a lot of my family on his side that way," technically it wasn't a lie, he was sure the gods were considered to be owners of camp half-blood and everone there was related to him in some way or another.

"Well that's really nice, he got you that car too right?"

"Yep, it was for my sixteenth birthday," Percy states and then grinned as wide as he could looking at his room. The walls were a light green with a white celling and trim and the bed was pretty large, probably a king size with a blue mattress and white sheets. There were a few decorations on the wall, a porthole and a plastic fish with a little nightstand and a dresser across from it with a lamp.

"Wow, Uncle Charlie…I love it, thanks so much," Percy said honestly grateful.

"It was no problem Percy, your mom said you liked stuff like fishing and stuff so I told her that I'd be sure to take you on fishing trips with me an my friend Billy Black," Percy paled a bit but went back to his normal skin tone when Charlie said they through most of what they got back."

"Yeah that sounds awesome," Percy put his bag down by the door and turned around when he heard the door open.

"Dad I'm back…I bought Alice and Edward with me , they wanted to meet Percy, is he here yet?" Percy heard his cousin call from down stairs and then Charlie called back, "yeah Bells he's right here."

Percy walked down the steps slowly and smiled at the three people at the bottom. One he knew was his cousin Bella wearing a green jacket and jeans, the other was a guy, pale with nicely styled hair, and the last was a girl who had dark hair and kind of reminded him of someone back at camp but he couldn't place the name to the face.

"Hey Percy…wow dad said you weren't a little kid anymore but I was looking for like a fourteen year old…or something."

Percy laughed, "Yeah, considering I'm 16 now I'd be kind of sad if I looked like a fourteen year old."

"Oh umm this is Edward and Alice…Alice is Edward's sister and a friend of mine, Edward is…my boyfriend."

Percy walked down all the steps and shook Edward's hand, "nice to meet you," the pale oy said and then looked almost puzzled.

Alice shook his hand excitedly, "I'm happy you're here now someone might be ale to make Bella more social."

"Oh yeah, you got the right guy for the job, I kind never stop moving."

"Oh right, I forgot you had…." Bella trailed off looking uncertain as if she thought it might be a bit rude to just say Percy had ADHD.

"ADHD? It's fine, most people figure it out…after five seconds of knowing me, Percy laughed, "I have dyslexia too so if you ask me to read something and I say something way off, then you know why."

Edward chuckled, "I see, umm me and Alice have to get going so, we'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Oh awesome, I already have three friends to hang with….umm I can hang with you guys right?"

"Of course you can," Alice said waving as they left to get into a nicely parked Volvo.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, is that blue car yours?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just got it from my dad for my birthday."

"Wow that is really cool, the old truck is mine…not as fancy but it gets me there."

Percy nodded, "any plans for the day?"

"Well…I was going to hang out with my friend Jacob, you could come, you'd probably have a nice time, he had like a bunch of guy friend's so you might have an even better time with them than me."

Percy grinned, "Maybe, I have a great time whenever I'm at the beach."

"Alright then, we can take your car if you want you might not want to be seen in my old truck," Bella joked.

"I like your truck it reminds me of something you'd see in a movie…but I do like my car so I think I'll go with mine," Percy laughed as they walked over to his car, jumping in and zooming off for La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I forgot to mention this but this story takes place in their last year of high school but Edward and Bella are going to wait to get married until next year, so Jake didn't run off and he still thinks he had a chance with Bella. **

**Okay, have fun reading!**

**I don't own if it if you recognize it!**

"So…are you excited for school?" Bella had asked, trying to start up a conversation as Percy glared down at the road under them.

"…Kind of, I mean it's school and very few people actually get excited to be going but, I think I'll like this one, or at least I hope I do."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine…I don't think we'll have the same schedule but we can sit together at lunch, I guess, unless you find some new friends and decide to hang out with them instead…" Bella bit the inside of her lip, she'd never really gone to school with someone in her family so she wasn't exactly positive on how to talk or act for that matter.

"Yeah…maybe, how's the gym class?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm the most uncoordinated person on the planet, so gym kind of sucks for me but if you're really into rope climbing and running then you should be fine…"

"It's okay not everyone is exactly a sportsy person," Percy chuckled and then continued, "When I first started wrestling one girl she just…she'd kick my ass." Percy finally concluded.

Bella laughed a little, "yeah, well you can always say you let her beat you…"

'Well then she'd try to kill me."

Bella laughed fully then, "a lot of pride?"

"Are you kidding? She's like a 95% pride and 5% insane…"

Bella snickered and begun to tell Percy about her friends at school that she'd met in her first days there and how the Cullen's are kind of stand offish but they have their reasons.

Neither one even hinted to the fact that their friends were not exactly completely and totally human. When they finally reached the beach Jacob was waiting at the opening, shirt off and shorts.

"That water looks fun," Percy said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's freezing if you get in there and get sick I'm not being held responsible."

"I guarantee I will be fine."

"Whatever you say," Bella and Percy both hopped out the car Bella stumbling out Percy landing perfectly.

"Hey Jake," Bella said as they approached him.

"Hi Bells…umm who is…"

"Oh this is my cousin, Percy…he's staying with me and Charlie for school."

"Yeah but I leave during the summer…I have camp."

"Cool," Jacob led them to the others who were running around, some were tackling each other and others were just playing around as the waves crashed against the shore.

"Hey Bella, hi Bella, sup Bella," a chorus of voices said as the rest of Jake's friends walked up.

"This is Bella's cousin, Percy he's staying here for the school year."

There were some nice to meet you and a hey or two thrown around.

"Jake, we're gonna go diving, you want to come."

"Nah I'm good, I'll stay down here and watch."

"Diving?" Percy asked.

"Yeah off the cliffs into the water," the one who had announced they been doing the activity said.

"Can I come?"

He looked Percy up and down before shrugging and then nodded, "sure, why not?"

"Alright!" someone cheered from behind them.

Percy followed them through the woods and up to the highest cliff.

"Sure you wanna do this Percy," someone asked from the side.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'm Embry," he said shaking his hand, he then pointed at each of the boys there, "he's Sam, that one is Paul, him right there that's Jared, he's Quil."

"Cool, who jumps first?"

"Me," Paul said from behind them as he started from the back and ran to the edge before diving in.

"Alright Paul!"

They all dived until it was just Percy and Sam left to dive.

"You can go if you want," Sam said grinning as the air brushed pass them.

"Okay," Percy said simply.

Sam laughed thinking he'd lose his nerve by the time he got the edge but was mistaken. Percy took in a deep breath before running and falling into a perfect dive splashing down into the waters below. He swam to shore as everyone cheered and clapped. He made it to the shore in no time and probably the quickest speed compared to everyone else's, Sam wasn't far behind.

"Not bad Percy, not bad at all," they patted him on the back and joked around. They all goofed off until sunset as they were all more than hungry.

Luckily someone had bought hotdogs and they got firewood and began roasting them.

"Percy, what school did you go to before you came to Forks?" Quil asked taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Oh, I went to…." Percy then began to list every school he'd ever attended.

"Umm why so many?"

Percy shrugged, "I usually get kicked out by the end of the year for stuff…half of the time it's my fault the other times it's not really like one time there was an incident with a Revolutionary War cannon, I swear I was not aiming at the school bus but I mean…yeah I got expelled, so then there was this one other time we had went to the aquarium and there was this lever and I pulled- uh by accident and we kind of well let's just say we got to go swimming and then this one other time we- well I mean I'm sure you get it by now."

Everyone was laughing by the end of Percy's explanation for only two of his many expulsions.

"I…I'm sorry Perce but wow what did your mom say?" Bella asked still laughing a little.

"Oh mom? She wasn't too surprised but she hasn't taken me to anymore trips to see battlefields…"

"I wonder why?" Jared laughed.

Percy just shrugged.

After a while of talking and laughing some more Percy and Bella decided to head home, they said their goodbyes and hopped back into Percy's car and drove down the road.

"You seem like you had a good time Bella commented as she stared out the window.

"I did, those guys are awesome they remind me of my friends from camp….just without having to worry about your pockets getting picked, someone giving you a makeover, or getting thrown into a tree or anything else."

"You have a….colorful group of friends."

"Oh yeah, but they're great anyway…you just have to get used to certain things," Percy said as he pulled up next to Bella's truck.

Bella nodded, "I know the feeling."

They got out the car and went into the house to see Charlie had waited up for them, or fell asleep watching TV so they quietly walked up the stairs and into their rooms for the night. Percy had no trouble falling asleep reflecting on his day, his last thought being that this just maybe like another version of camp and if that was the case it was going to be the best school year he'd ever had. He only wished at least one person from camp could be there, even if it was Clarisse, he'd be happy. Maybe it was just because he was so far away. Little did Percy know, he was going to regret wanting anyone from camp whatsoever to come with in a hundred mile radius of the state of Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

When Percy woke up the next morning he felt right at home, no jumping up and wondering where he was or who was trying to kill him. He even dreamed of his mom's blue cookies, so of course he had to get washed right away due to the amount of drool on his face.

After getting washed he went downstairs to see Bella eating cereal and milk, she wasn't dressed yet and was still wearing a plain pair of blue pajamas.

"Morning," Percy said making his way to the frosted flakes, almost laughing aloud about how off the wall he'd be from the unneeded sugar.

"Hey, I'm going to get dressed and then head out for school," she paused standing up and putting her plate in the sink, washing it as she talked, "umm you can go now If you want since you have to get a few things from the office, it's best not to come in the middle of class, it makes people kind of stare at you like you're a new shiny object."

Percy laughed, "thanks for the tip, you sure I could drive us both?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Edward's after school anyway…oh and Jake said him and his friends are going cliff diving again today at around four, you could with them if you want, they liked having you."

Percy grinned as he ate his cereal, "sounds good so I'll probably be home by….eight at the most."

"Kay," Bella went upstairs to get ready and Percy quickly ate his cereal before looking in the mirror one last time before going to school, his hair was as good as it was going to get and he was wearing a green t-shirt and blue hoody with blue jeans and white sneakers. Nodding to himself he took off to his car and drove to the school he'd already passed it the day before so he knew exactly where it was.

There were only a few cars there, most of which Percy figured belonged to teachers. He pulled the black and blue bag up on his shoulders and entered through the door. He turned it to the office where he was given his schedule, he actually had gotten the senior's biology and chemistry classes, do not ask how he exceeded in those classes, nor he or any child in all of Athena's cabin knew.

His first class of the day happened to be English, and by the time he'd gotten lost and found it there were about eight seats left. Percy sat next to a red head girl who reminded him a lot of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but this girl's hair was more of an orange color and her eyes were light brown.

"Hi," she smiled and gave Percy her hand to shake.

"Hi," Percy grinned happy the girl seemed friendlier than…other people he knew, "Percy."

"Anne you're new to town right?"

"Umm yeah, how'd you know?"

"When someone drives a car that looks that nice and expensive _everyone _knows there's a new guy…"

Percy chuckled, "great….now the whole school knows…I should have took Bella's truck."

"Bella? Like the senior?"

Percy just nodded in response as the teacher began to move around the room not saying too much yet, she didn't even write her name on the board.

"How do you know her?"

"She's my cousin Percy said leaning on his arm as he chatted to the girl.

"Oh…she's very quiet but she broke through the Cullen's wall of mystery so…" the girl shrugged, "I used to like Edward Cullen but I figured love is love right?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed suddenly getting an odd feeling that was coming from his very gut.

The girl hummed a bit as the teacher then began to speak.

"First of all welcome back or to my class, for the first part of the year we shall be learning about Greek mythology."

The girl next to Percy made an irritated sound and Percy wondered if she didn't like the topic or had heard it a million times before, of course hearing the word 'mythology' Percy could only think, 'I wish.'

"First of all could someone list off to me the twelve Olympian gods, this question throws a great deal of people off so careful whom you name."

Percy knew the answer to this (of course) and couldn't help it, he had to answer, he rose his hand high and proud.

"Jackson?" the teacher said smiling, probably waiting to correct him, but Percy knew why the question would throw people off and answered accordingly.

The teacher looked surprised to say the least and the girl sitting next to Percy giggled at the teacher's expression, "and Mr. Jackson, could you explain to the class why Hades is not a member of the Olympian council?"

"Zeus duked him," Percy said without even thinking too much on it.

"Yes, and to elaborate…." The teacher began to go into an in-depth explanation on why Hades was not an Olympian and a bit of his life. This took up the rest of class in which Percy realized who the girl reminded him of, especially how she'd look whenever the teacher would mention Hades' love life which the teacher had promised to go into more detail at another point and making it clear that it would be on his test.

Aphrodite.

That who she reminded him of, but he knew he was just being silly because Aphrodite was in Olympus, probably toying around with some poor soul's love life.

The girl giggled as class ended, amazingly they had every class together which led them to lunch where the girl had stopped him.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know…maybe you should think about staying her for at least the first two weeks of Summer you never know what could take place in such a short period of time, besides, you're a demigod, you are part human too, take a little vacation from being a hero for a little while."

"How do you….L- Lady Aphrodite!? Percy exclaimed as the girl then turned into the prom queen, pampered, and most of all goddess of love Percy Jackson knew.

"Hmm? Seriously Percy, if you don't stay…who knows…maybe Ares'll find the route from here to camp…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Wouldn't I?" Aphrodite giggled before blowing a kiss and vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.

Percy's shoulders dropped as he walked into the cafeteria and got pizza and an apple with water.

He wound up sitting with Bella and the Cullen's as he thought about how he could not get the gods out of his life no matter where he went. Edward introduced them giving Percy a rather peculiar look for the most part.

"So Percy, the camp you go to…Bella says it's very…interesting."

"Oh yeah, the people at my camp are kind of maybe a bit insane, but that's okay, they are family after all so I guess everyone has to have a few crazy cousins."

Alice grinned, "that's the spirit, what kind of stuff do you do?"

"Well there's canoeing, rock climbing, racing, pe-horseback riding, wrestling, arts and crafts, and my personal favorite is capture the flag."

"Sounds like my kind of place," Emmett said.

"Is it an all boy's camp?" Rosalie asked.

"No…some of the girls don't really like sports or sweating at all so they usually like to star gossip, play match maker, and read magazines, some of them garden but boys do that too."

"Sounds like your kind of place to Rose." Emmett grinned receiving a glare from Rosalie.

For the rest of lunch things were pretty quiet, only with the small words, or two, the Cullen family didn't eat Percy just figured they'd eaten before he'd gotten into the cafeteria or maybe they just didn't like the food, but pizza was just fine with Percy.

After lunch Percy finished the school day with his last remaining classes which were okay, but he found it hard to sit still and he was restless as boredom sank in with him, he was used to the feeling so it was fine, he also found biology the most interesting class, probably because the teacher was really funny.

Percy found himself anxious for the day to end so he could race off to La Push and spend time with Jacob and the others.

He'd barely said bye to Bella as he zoomed off as the last bell of the school day rang and he jumped into his car and drove in the opposite direction.

**With the Cullens and Bella**

"I don't know, Edward," Carlisle said as they all sat talking the Cullen's home.

"It's strange, I don't know why I can't read his mind, it's like when I try to read Bella's mind, nothing absolutely nothing, silence."

"But here's the things," Alice added on, "I can't see his future and…Jasper can't influence his emotions, he can barely even feel them other than the general mood he's in, it's….weird."

Carlisle looked puzzled for a moment, not even Bella was immune to Jasper and Alice's gifts.

"Maybe it's that camp he goes to….whenever he mentions it, it seems like something is left out…" Bella added unsurely, it was odd maybe it was just Percy was like her, maybe he was stronger and that's what made him immune.

"Perhaps…we should watch him to make sure, if it's true he could be something not even we were aware of that existed in our world," Esme said thinking about what they'd described to her.

They all agreed and broke into their normal activities, Bella and Edward wandering around in the woods and the others doing, whatever it is they normally do.

**With the pack and Percy**

When Percy had reached the beach he saw everyone from the previous day was doing exactly what they were doing yesterday but Jacob, Embry, and Quil weren't there, he didn't really think too much about it though.

"Hey Percy!" Jared called as he and Paul wrestled around with Sam shaking his head as the two fell and rolled around on the sand.

Percy laughed, "hey."

Percy walked over to them and stood by Sam out of the way of the other two.

Paul had put Jared in a choke hold as Jared struggled to get free, "he Percy…you wrestle?"

Percy shrugged, "yeah…why?"

"Just curious," his eyes had another story to tell and Percy couldn't help to think of Ares, not in the since that he didn't like him or he made him mad but the way his eyes lit up at the thought of fighting is what reminded him of the god of war.

"Alright, I'm heading up to the cliffs before the storm kicks in," Sam said.

"Storm?" Percy asked, having not watched the news, he could usually tell when it'd storm but Forks was so rainy that it through his storm senses off.

"Yeah, they said it's going to be a rough one," Paul said as they began to walk up to the cliffs Jared jogging in back of them after Paul had dropped him.

Percy nodded, "cool."

"You like storms?"

"I've never complaint before…"

"You have off tomorrow, right Percy?"

"Umm…" Percy thought for about a moment, "yeah, I've got off…"

"We're having a bonfire, you want to come, it' going to be us and the elders, a few others too."

"Yeah," Percy said excitedly, "what's it for?"

"Just the retelling of a few of the old stories."

"Oh, cool."

"Alright who dives first?"

"Me," Percy said proudly.

"Alright, second day in a row, can't believe you did that jump yesterday," Jared said standing back.

"It's not that big of a thing," Percy said grinning as he got a running start and the air rushed up against him wildly as he fell from the cliff grinning with pleasure as he crashed beneath the waves.

He swam to shore and just as he made it Paul was just jumping.

"Nice," he said as he reached the sand and sat next to Percy who grinned.

"Thanks, yours was pretty good.'

"Practice makes almost perfect."

"Right," Percy joked with him.

They both laughed as they saw Sam fling Jared from the cliff and then jumped himself.

They all wound up going to Sam's place and Percy was surprised to see muffins baked and waiting for them, best of all, they were blue. But that wasn't the most surprising thing, the most surprising things was the fact that Emily, Sam's fiancé had scars going right down her face, Percy being used to seeing scars on demigods, and himself at times didn't think about it much and assumed it had to be a bear or something.

"Hi boys, who's this?"

"Percy, Bella's cousin."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Percy," she shook his hand and smiled Percy returned it before sitting down with the rest of the guys. Jared breathed out a sigh of relief having forgotten to warn Percy about Emily's scars, he relaxed seeing it didn't really grasp the younger boy's attention like it did others.

**End of Chapter**

**I know, I'm sorry but it's late and I'm sleepy I promise updates within the next three days since I am officially home with wifi and the rest of the world. **


	4. Chapter 4

Not soon after they'd begun eating hamburgers and French fries, courtesy of Emily had Jacob, Quil, and Embry shown up with two other people who Percy had yet to have met.

"Hey Percy," Jacob said stealing one of his French fries as he walked by.

"Hey!" Percy said moving an arm to cover his plate as he ate.

They laughed and then Sam gestured to the boy and girl, "this is Seth and Leah Clearwater."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Percy said shaking both their hands, Leah then announced she wouldn't be staying and took off back into the woods.

"So, how's school Perce? You should have went to school on the reservation then it'd be like a party damn near every day."

Percy laughed, "well then I wouldn't get my homework…..done…."

The sound of laughter rang around the table.

"You didn't do your homework, did you?"

"Of course I did…..not," Percy laughed with them before adding on, "I'll do it when I get home."

"Right…."

"I will…really…"

"Are you telling us or asking us?"

"Umm, well…"

"Exactly,"

They all then laughed again with Emily chuckling as she watched them, but she couldn't help but to notice how much Percy reminded her of something…she couldn't quite place the name to a face though.

After a few hours Percy finally realized it just might be time to start heading home but after some persuasion he wound up calling Charlie and asking if it was alright to stay later with an unspecified amount of time. Charlie had said yes but asked him to be sure to call again if he spends the night.

"So Percy, what's your favorite animal?"

Percy's favorite animal changed like the wind but currently it was a wolf due to an….incident which took place at camp, "wolves currently," he answered.

"Nice," Embry said grinning.

Percy stretched as a yawn escaped him.

"Uh oh, what's wrong Perce, can't hang?"

"Course I can…I'm just little bit sleepy…."

"You can spend the night with me at my place if you want," Jake suggested, "you'd have to sleep on the couch though…"

"Fine with me," Percy said as he and Jacob walked back to Percy's car.

"Jake can you drive?" Percy asked yawning, "if I do I might hit a tree…."

"You, do not have to ask me to ever drive your car, just tell me and I'm there."

Percy laughed as he and Jake drove back to his house, Percy however was sleep by the time they got there making Jake sighs as he picked up the boy, and laid him in his bed deciding since they were both dudes they could share. He also told Charlie so Percy wouldn't get into trouble and then just like the green eyed boy he fell asleep,


	5. Chapter 5

When Percy woke up the next morning he shifted a bit the bed, only stopping when he realized he was lying next to Jacob Black. He froze and then relaxed against the other teen. He sucked in a deep breath before carefully climbing over Jake and slid onto the floor only to look around and see a few things here and there scattered throughout the small room.

Percy stood up and walked out of the room and into the living room just to see Paul sitting down watching TV.

"Morning," Percy greeted groggily.

"Hey," Paul said grinning, "you wake up early," he pointed out.

"I'm sort of kind of used to it now, so are you?"

"Nah, I just haven't slept yet."

Percy shook his head and sat next to the taller boy, "why not?"

"I just didn't feel like going to sleep, but I am tired he said yawning.

"I can see that, well I have to be getting back to Charlie's, see you later tonight," Percy said referring to his invitation to the bonfire.

"See you," Paul called.

Percy got in his car and sped down the long street, he was pretty well rested and really only wanted to shower and then from there he'd figure out what to do with himself.

When Percy got in Charlie was already heading out to work, but he did tell him he was glad he was friends with Jake since he was a good kid. Percy smiled before running upstairs to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a black hoody.

He ran the hot water and stepped into the shower, feeling himself relax the minute the first drops of water hit his face.

He slowly began to free his thoughts so he could think about everything including the fact that he could tell something was very odd about Bella's boyfriend's family. Jake's friends were nice but most normal mortals would be a bit more beaten up from jumping into the ocean like that. Being a demigod, of course he could figure something was up, but he really couldn't think of what. They couldn't have been monsters and Percy seriously doubted they were demigods, so what were they?

After about an hour he got out of the shower and put on his clothes.

Percy walked down stairs and then redirected his course to the kitchen at the sound of a growl from his stomach. He wound up finding a cup of noodles and heating it up, he ate it quietly and realized he was sort of lonely because he usually ate his meals with at least one of other person.

Percy frowned once he realized this but continued eating, he then stuffed his hands in his pockets as he finished and walked outside, it was about noon and he didn't know what to do, he then decided the easiest thing to do was go back inside and do his homework. Dyslexia, not helping at all Percy finished his homework in about two hours and it was still too early for the bonfire of course. Percy had tried to stay patient but sitting upside down on the couch while staring at a clock was not helping whatsoever.

A few sighs and thoughts of frustration later Percy was driving down to La Push, he figured the least he could do was hang out at the beach a while, that should keep him contempt.

Shortly after reaching the beach Percy slowly walked, not really paying attention, he could tell that a storm really was heading there way as the winds picked up and the waves became rougher. He wondered why, was his dad mad?

He stared out at the sea until:

"Hey Percy," the all too happy voice of Hermes said.

Percy naturally reached for riptide but then realizing who it was he relaxed and turned around.

"Lord Hermes?"

"Hey Perce, I got a package for you, came right from Aphrodite."

Percy let out a moan of exasperation, "oh no," he said taking the package which was in a silver box which was decorated in the imprints of roses.

"Can't be but so bad, oh and your dad says hi, he'd send a post card but as you can see," Hermes gestured to the ocean, "he's a bit held up at the moment. So, what's new?"

"Nothing really, I mean Lady Aphrodite visited me yesterday…"

"I know, she told me when she gave me this, I think she mentioned something about how happy you'd be?"

"I doubt it but, thanks for giving it to me…"

"No problem, kind of my job, well see you round Percy," Hermes then nodded as he left to go do whatever it was he planned to do.

Percy sighed and walked back to his car, putting the box in it not really ready to open it. Percy then checked the time again to find it was almost six o'clock already. In fact just as he got out the car again, Paul and Jacob were walking up to him. Percy ran to meet them only finding the sand partially difficult to maneuver through.

"Hey Perce, you ready?" Jacob asked as the green eyed boy began walking beside him.

"Yeah," Percy nodded eagerly as they began to walk into the woods.

"You're excited now but you'll be bored soon enough." Paul said snorting.

"I doubt it."

"So, who was the guy who gave you the box?"

Percy knew saying something like he's a mailman would have been insane so he decided on a safer lie, "Oh he's one of my camp counselors, he was just bringing me something he'd forgotten to give me for my birthday since he was in the area," Percy said, it wasn't too far a lie, the gods probably did almost count as counselors…to an extent.

"Oh. That was nice of him," Jake commented.

When Percy and the other two boys reached the meeting place, everyone that Percy had met were there, including two other boys and a few adults.

"Hey dad, this is Percy Jackson, Percy this is my dad, Billy Black."

"Hi Mr. Black," Percy said shaking the hand of the man in the wheelchair.

"Just call me Billy, Charlie says I can trust you to be gong on fishing trips?"

"Yeah, I love being out on the water…"

"He went cliff diving, didn't even hesitate to jump, he's alright…" Sam said, Percy would tell any compliment from Sam must have been worth a lot because of the way Billy nodded.

"Alright, sit and settle down," one of the elders said, the snapped everyone out of their conversations and everyone began sitting in a circle. Percy sat between Paul and Jared as the a story that bought him into almost a new world began to be told.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so basically the reason why I haven't updated is because my parents found the fan fics I write which contain smut. I know, red alert, sound the alarm, call the cavalry, navy, marines, army, air force, and justice league. But thankfully they just found the written form and were unaware of me posting them, so this means I am "not allowed" to post them, but I never was to begin with so as a teenager, I will take it up as my duty….to still post in even more secrecy than before.**

**Okay anything else? Oh yeah pairings! This is a slash fic so in other words, eventual boy x boy. BUT I am conflicted as to which pack member to pair him with. Anyone from the pack goes, except for Sam. As much of a yaoi fan girl I am, I have to admit, I couldn't bring myself to separate them, the other imprints…well I can act like they never happened.**

**Now then:**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

The story was insane, complex enough to hold Percy's attention, but exciting enough to not make him feel as though he was in science class learning about the water cycle. Which of course was like torture for him, but no, this story felt amazing, this story felt real. Percy almost felt like he was in the story, a story of wolves and men, thinking back hard on t Percy remembered that wolves were one of Apollo's sacred animals. As this though crossed him he looked up to at the moon and thought of Artemis, which led to thoughts of Thalia, it would be nice if Thalia could visit but it was more likely his best friend to be half goat- oh wait.

Thinking of Grover then made Percy think about camp in general, Annabeth, Connor and Travis, Clarisse, and everyone else. Of course these thoughts came after the story was over and everyone was having a reflection. Percy was torn straight from his little world however when looked into the forest to see an actual wolf. Squinting his eyes and slightly rocking his head to the side he saw a slight aurar around the wolf as everyone slowly began talking to amongst themselves, giving Percy an easy way to sneak off.

He followed the wolf which kept looking back, as if checking to make sure the black haired boy was following, but Percy kept up as they walked for about ten minutes.

The wolf then seemed to nod before standing up and morphing into a person.

A blonde hair, blue eyed, handsome person.

Apollo.

"L- Lord Apollo?" Percy stuttered.

Apollo nodded, "sup Perce?"

"Umm….well you're here…" Percy said not sure how to respond to a god saying 'sup.'

"Oh right, the Quileute, they're nice, good people, but there's something else about them…I was going to tell you but there's no fun in that…"

"Lord Apollo, what do you mean by something else?"

"Just told you I'm not telling, you'll figure it out in a few days though, no worries…erm did you by chance feel a light bulb go off yet?"

"No."

"Oh…so maybe you'll figure it out in a few months…"

"What's that supposed to tell me?" Percy asked as the god turned as though he was about to leave.

"Nothing, that's the point. Well, I'll give you a hint, next time they go cliff diving, look at them, and ask yourself three questions, are they tired, are they cool, and if they have any injuries, how quick do they heal."

"So wait….are they monsters…or….?"

"No not monsters or anything."

"So then, they are human."

"Depends on your definition, but I do have to go, good luck Perce."

And with that the sun god vanished.

Percy mumbled about how not everything had to be some kind of secret mystery .

"Hey Perce where were you?" Seth asked seeming to come out of nowhere after Percy had been walking for a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh just walking around…"

"Oh, well, cool I was thinking since me and you are kind of the same age, if you wanted to hang out sometime in Seattle, there's this cool pizza place and arcade, my sister might have to go with us but she won't bug us or anything, she'll probably be doing her own thing anyway."

"Sounds cool to me, Seattle huh? Is that far from here?"

"Ni not really," the cheerful boy responded.

"Oh, how come you don't ever go cliff diving?"

"I do, I had a bunch of projects to finish but that were due over the Summer but now I'm fine to go cliff diving after school."

"Cool."

"Hey Seth," Jacob said as he grabbed the smaller boy in a headlock and messed up his hair.

"Hey you're messing up my hair!"

"You call this thing on your head hair?"

Percy laughed as Seth somehow got out of Jake's grasp.

The night soon came to an end as they all began to go home. When Percy got back to Charlie's he found a note that said that he would be working late and Bella wasn't home yet so he just went to bed for the night.

**It would be longer byt… I did something stupid and now I have to somehow fix my laptop keys because the 'q, t, u, p, and number one' no longer work.**


End file.
